The Tale of Uchiha and Uzumaki
by Supersakurapunch
Summary: When Naruto goes to the hot spring he meets a strange guy there that turns out to be Uchiha Itachi's son. This is Yaoi. NarutoxOC.
1. Chapter 1

This is a Roleplaying story I made together with my friend, Sam.

* * *

Mihashi Uchiha sat in the hot spring, thinking about the last mission he had done, his dull black hair was short and spiky in the back, and hanging in his face in the front, his grey eyes focused on the few small ripples in the water. On the base of his neck he had a curse mark much like Sasuke's, though without a seal around it.

Uzumaki Naruto sat in the hot spring a few meters away from Mihashi; he saw nothing considering he had his eyes closed just enjoying himself. It has been a while since the last time he took a break from missions or training.

Mihashi looked over at him, not completely sure who he was, since this was the first time he had been to Konoha, he seemed like he would be an interesting person though.

After a minute or two had passed Naruto suddenly felt very hot and decided to get up before he pass out. He got up from the hot water and tied the white towel on his hip covering his lower half before he walked out.

Mihashi watched him leave; wanting to follow him, but didn't considering the guy might think he was weird.

Few minutes later Naruto got dressed and walked out of the place, he was still feeling hot though and therefore kept his jacket open. He didn't properly leave the place either; he just walked over to a tree and sat under it. The winds blowing made him calm and feel at ease so he once again closed his eyes.

Mihashi walked out of the place a few minutes later, seeing the guy from the hot spring, he sat on a branch near him, he wanted to say something, but had no idea what he would say.

Naruto didn't open his eyes though, unaware that someone was there he continued on having his eyes closed.

Mihashi was looking at the ground, looking around every few minutes; he wasn't really sure what to do.

Naruto suddenly opened his eyes and quickly got up as he just remembered something he forgot.

"Shit! I forgot that I was gonna meet up with Sasuke and talk about tomorrows mission!" he exclaimed out loud with both of his hands tugging on his blond hair.

Mihashi looked up at him, whispering the name to himself "Sasuke…" he knew that name from somewhere, but from where?

Naruto then looked a little down and saw the younger male that was close by. His eyes widened a little since he looked so much like his best friend and rival, Uchiha Sasuke but something about him made Naruto think otherwise just by looking at him.

Naruto walked up to the boy and asked "Who might you be?" he was a little curious to know since he has never seen him before.

He said "My name is Mihashi Uchiha... I'm the son of Itachi Uchiha..."he seemed a little surprised by Naruto.

Naruto's blue eyes widened, he was either very confused or very surprised when he heard the boy say that. He tried to calm down but considering it was so shocking he didn't know what to think or do. He finally calmed down after a few minutes had passed and asked if he knew of a person named Uchiha Sasuke.

"The name sounds familiar... But I've never met the person with that name..." he responded.

Naruto didn't know what to do except take the boy to Sasuke and see if they can figure out some things. The boy looked so much like Sasuke no kidding but Naruto was just Naruto and couldn't do much especially when the kid's an Uchiha.

"Is it okay if I take you to Sasuke? I'm going to meet up with him at my house anyway, what you say?" he asked hoping that the young Uchiha would understand.

He said "Alright... I don't exactly have anywhere to be anyway." He stood up, picking up the katana he had put down next to him. "Let's go then."

It didn't take long for the two boys to arrive at Naruto's place, it was small but enough for one person. They entered and now the only thing they could do was to wait for Sasuke to come and knock on the front door.

"He should be here soon." Naruto said and took off his jacket and threw it on the bed.

Mihashi nodded, staying quiet. After a few minutes "So, who is Sasuke?"

"Sasuke is my best friend and rival. He's very strong and is cold and distant towards others but considering how much he's been through I don't blame him and so does none of the people that know about him." Naruto began explaining "He's also Itachi's younger brother."

Mihashi listened quietly while Naruto explained up until that last statement "Sasuke is my uncle?!"

"Could be, considering you look like him and you said that Itachi is your father so, yes." Naruto said and smiled, but the smile soon faded away when he thought about it for a second. Naruto didn't feel like it was getting any cooler so he went over to the bed and opened the window letting in some cool and fresh air.

Mihashi said "Maybe that's why I know the name... My father might have said something about him..." he was starting to try and remember why he knows the name.

Naruto removed the shirt he had on him; he couldn't stand how hot it was today. The sun was bad enough plus that he was at the hot spring, now that he thought about it he had not thought it through in the beginning. He hoped that him walking around his home topless wouldn't bother Mihashi and went to the kitchen to get something to drink.

Mihashi looked at him as he walked past, hi face turning a tiny bit red since he thought Naruto was cute to begin with; he looked at the ground in an attempt to hide it.

While drinking some water he walked to Mihashi and handed him a glass. He felt a little bit awkward and needed to break the silence.

"Can you use sharingan?" he asked.

Mihashi looked up at him "Y-yeah…" he took the glass "thank you..." he had never gotten this man's name, so his voice just trailed off at the end.

After another moment of awkward silence they both heard a knocking coming from the front door. Naruto quickly finished his glass of water before he got up and went to get it.

Mihashi stayed where he was, he knew he was going to meet his uncle, but wasn't sure what to think of the situation he had somehow gotten himself into.

It didn't take long before Naruto came into the room again with none other than Uchiha Sasuke following behind him. Sasuke stopped for a second and looked at Mihashi, onyx eyes meeting grey.

Mihashi looked back at him, not sure how to react at all.

Sasuke then looked over at Naruto "Who's this?" he asked rather coldly.

"He appears to be Itachi's son." Naruto knew by the end of that sentence something was gonna happen. One: Sasuke would not be able to form a word since he can clearly see how much Mihashi resembles himself and his brother but will not believe it so quickly before he sees some proof. Or two: he will take it as a trick or a joke. But seeing how his expression was it was the first one.

Naruto scratched the back of his head before he began "Mihashi, could you show us the sharingan?" Naruto asked.

Mihashi nods, activating his mangekyou sharingan and looking at both Sasuke and Naruto, he seemed a little nervous now.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke, his surprised look quickly changed feeling like it wasn't needed to look so surprised anymore, instead he tried to look calm.

"What will you do?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke turned to him "What do you mean dobe?"

"Stop calling me dobe!" Naruto yelled but immediately calmed down and tried to speak normally "He's your brother's son and an Uchiha, you two share the same blood. So, what will you do?" Naruto was curious to know about his answer.

Mihashi looked at Sasuke, equally curious on his answer, he was also surprised at how alike he and his uncle looked, the only immediate difference was Mihashi's dull black hair compared to his uncle's jet black.

Sasuke looked at Mihashi and then back at Naruto, he couldn't do anything but sigh.

"That's for him to decide." He finally got out "To be honest I'm very shocked right now, I had no idea that you existed, but I feel bad since I was the one who killed Itachi because I was blinded by hatred and thought of nothing but my revenge. I feel like it's my responsibility to take care of you as your Uncle, but I…"

"Enough, Sasuke." Naruto said interrupting him on going any further.

Mihashi said "My father had planned it so you would kill him in the end... So you would never loose you sight when you got mangekyou sharingan. I don't hold what you did against you at all..." he couldn't think of anything else to say.

Sasuke just nodded and so did Naruto. The awkward silence came back and Naruto thought that it was time to break it.

He clapped his hands once to get the two Uchiha's attention before he said anything "Sasuke and me got a mission tomorrow, so we need to discuss some things about it. But you can stay here a little bit longer if you'd like." After having that said Naruto walked over to Mihashi and put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a friendly smile as if he was telling him that it was okay.

Mihashi smiled too, and nodded "I should probably go soon anyway... I have to get back to the Hidden Mist..." his headband that was tied around his arm had the hidden mist symbol on it.

* * *

Did you like it so far? :) Or did you not? :(

Tell me in a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Hours passed and soon night fell upon them, Sasuke had already left and Naruto was done and exhausted from all the work. He was now lying on his bed trying to go to sleep.

Mihashi had decided to stay in the village for a little while, so he had gone to the hotel nearby. He had accidently left something at Naruto's house.

Naruto woke up early in the morning, he had promised to meet up with Sasuke early so that they could finish the mission as early as possible. Naruto washed up and got dressed he walked to the kitchen noticing a book lying on the dinner table that wasn't there before. He picked it up and immediately recognized it.

"Is Mihashi reading this crap? Oh god…" he mumbled and chuckled to himself. He took the book with him just in case he met him on the way to the gates.

Mihashi was near the hot springs, trying to find his book, not knowing where he had left it "Where is it?"

Naruto walked slowly on his way to the gates, he didn't need to hurry that much since he was going to Ichiraku's and eat some ramen before the mission started.

"I wonder what Mihashi is doing…" Naruto mumbled to himself.

"Who's Mihashi?" a voice from behind him asked. He turned around and found a young woman with short pink hair standing before him.

"Oh, good morning, Sakura-chan."

Mihashi finally found Naruto "Hey... I lost my book... Did I leave it at your house?" he asked Naruto.

Naruto's conversation with the pink haired female was interrupted and he turned around to see Mihashi standing before them.

"Ah yes, you did." He said and pulled out the book and gave it to him "Here…"

He took the book "Thank you... Sorry I left it at your house... " *Sees Sakura* "Who's this?"

Naruto looked over at Sakura that was starring at Mihashi.

"This is Haruno Sakura, a dear friend of mine." Naruto said "Sakura-chan this is Uchiha Mihashi, he's Itachi's son."

Mihashi smiled "It's nice to meet you, Sakura-san."

Sakura moved over to Naruto and whispered in his ear "He looks just like Sasuke."

"I know." Naruto whispered back.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mihashi-kun." Sakura said and smiled.

He smiled sweetly "It's nice to meet you, too."

After the introduction Sakura left, she had some business at the hospital that she needed to take care of. Naruto turned to Mihashi and smiled at him.

"I'm going to Ichiraku's to eat, wanna come?" he asked.

He smiled "Sure."

It didn't take long for the two to walk there. On their way Naruto told him bits about his life, including how the people of Konoha used to see him as and how they used to treat him. Naruto kept the smile on him though, he found it partly funny and partly lonely but he didn't want Mihashi to know that it pained him to talk about it.

Mihashi listened quietly through the whole thing.

Naruto and Mihashi then shortly arrived at the small ramen shop, Naruto ordered Miso Soup Ramen, one of his favorite. He turned to Mihashi and asked what he wanted.

Mihashi asked for the same thing as Naruto did.

Naruto continued telling his life story to Mihashi.

"I graduated from the Academy and was put in a team with Sakura and Sasuke under Kakashi-sensei's lead. I used to hate Sasuke a lot back then; he was always first and so cool that it made me furious, but on our first C-ranked mission together that turned out to be an A-ranked mission there was a fight that made me lose my sanity for a moment."

Mihashi kept listening, kind of amazed by what Naruto was saying.

When the ramen was served to the two boys Naruto immediately stopped talking and began eating. He was quickly done with the ramen and smiled afterwards.

Mihashi took a little longer to eat; he finished about a minute after Naruto had "That was awesome ramen." He smiled.

"Ichiraku has the best ramen!" Naruto exclaimed.

Mihashi asked "So, where are you and Sasuke going for a mission?"

"It's not far from here; it's a certain place that lies to the border of the land of fire and the land of sound. The Valley of the End." Naruto explained. Naruto was lost in his thoughts for a moment as he thought about it.

He said "I've never been there… What are you going there for?"

"A family in Konoha told us that they went there and train together with their kids. When you think about it you would probably ask 'why', they told us the reason why but that's not the case. The thing is that one of their kids went missing somewhere there. There might be some ninjas involved in the child's disappearing or something might have caught his attention and he got lost, either way it's a B-ranked mission and Sasuke and I are going because we know that place well." Naruto explained.

Mihashi said "Oh... I don't like missions like that sometimes... Cuz sometimes the kids are hurt when you find them..."

"Yeah… I agree, but I gotta do what I'm told. Speaking of which, maybe I should get going." Naruto said and paid for the ramen before he walked out of the shop "I'll see you around, Mihashi." He said and smiled before he walked away.

Mihashi said "Bye then." He goes to a nearby bench and sits there reading his book.

Night fell upon the village and a worn out and injured Naruto returned home. He placed his things on the floor by the bed and opened the window. For two hours he has been hiding the wound he got from one of the ninjas they had fought. He had bandaged it but it didn't seem to stop bleeding, sweat running down from his face he takes of his jacket and walks to the kitchen to clean the wound. He looked down at his bleeding wrist as he began cleaning it.

Mihashi had stayed another night in the town; he was at the hotel nearby.

After cleaning the wound Naruto wrapped it up and then went and put on a white t-shirt. He didn't feel like going to bed yet and decided to go for a walk outside, the wound on his wrist was still hurting.

Mihashi was sitting on the roof just outside his room's window, reading. He didn't notice Naruto.

Naruto suddenly had the urge to look up; when he did his gaze turned to one of the buildings roofs and saw a familiar person sitting on top of it. He focused his chakra down on his feet and began climbing the building to the top where the person was sitting.

"What are you doing at this hour?" he asked.

Mihashi looked up right as Naruto showed up "Hi... I'm reading..." *holds up his book*

"You're reading that crap…" Naruto mumbled quietly to himself.

Mihashi said "Its not crap!"

Naruto got a little surprised by Mihashi but he kept his cool and sat beside him.

"I have never found these books really interesting, but they make me think of Ero-sennin so maybe they're not too bad." Naruto chuckled and looked into the dark sky.

Mihashi noticed Naruto's wound "What happened there?" *points to it*

Naruto looks down and at his wrist "Oh, it's nothing, just a small scratch." Naruto lied. It wasn't a small scratch considering he had been bleeding from it a lot.

He said "It doesn't seem like it... If it was a small scratch it wouldn't be bothering you so much."

"I'm fine honest." Naruto said but as he finished the sentence the wound began to bleed again, coloring the white bandage with its crimson color.

Mihashi said "I don't think you'll be ok. The cut is really close the vein." He seemed to really know what he was talking about.

"Maybe your right…" Naruto finally said and looked at it "but a wound like this won't kill me." They were just empty words, earlier that day Naruto had been feeling rather dizzy but didn't tell anyone. He had been sweating a lot and feeling sick but he didn't want anyone to worry so he didn't tell.

"Maybe…maybe I should go."

He said "You should go to the hospital so they could fix it so it won't bother you anymore." He closed his book now, setting it on the window sill just inside his room.

"I don't want to bother anyone." Naruto said as he got up. Bad idea, when he stood up he immediately fell back down. He tugged on his blond hair and tried to calm down, he moved his right hand to his forehead, he could feel it himself that he was burning up. He could no longer hide it.

Mihashi said "You need to get to the hospital; you lost too much blood already. Come on." He stood up, not picking up his katana, which was leaning against the wall next to him.

"Sorry to bother you…" Naruto said wiping some sweat from his forehead and chin.

He said "Its fine. Come on." He helped Naruto get off the roof, since he knew Naruto would pretty much fall if he tried to himself.

They walked over a little but Naruto felt too dizzy to be able to walk anymore and sat down on a bench nearby.

"I don't think I'll be able to walk all the way there." Naruto said with his hands on his head "Could you just go get Sakura, she should be there if nothing else."

He said "No. I won't be able to make sure your ok if I'm not here." He picked Naruto up and brought him to the hospital.

Naruto felt a little embarrassed, being carried to the hospital by a male who's younger than him, but for the moment he didn't mind considering half of the way there he fainted.

Mihashi went inside the hospital, looking for someone to help Naruto.

"Can I help you?" A female voice said.

He looks around.

She walks up to the boys, she looks at Mihashi before she notice the sleeping Naruto "What happened?" she exclaimed.

"H-he got hurt when he was in his mission... And he passed out so I brought him here."

"I see." She said and turned around "Could you follow me please. Let's put him to bed and I'll see what I can do."

"Ok..." he follows her; he was hoping that she would be able to help Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Naruto didn't know what time it was, all he knew was that he was in a hospital bed. He could tell by the white ceiling and white walls also the clean blanket that covered his body. He was tired but not tired enough to go back to sleep, after all he was still thinking about Mihashi recalling the embarrassing moment. As he thought about it the door to the room suddenly opened, he quickly closed his eyes not feeling like talking to anyone at the moment.

Mihashi sat on the roof outside the hospital, though he was reading, he couldn't stop wanting to know if Naruto was alright. Putting his book away, he went back inside the hospital and headed towards Naruto's room.

Naruto kept his eyes closed but he knew who the person that came into the room was, without a doubt it was Sasuke. The room was too quiet to be any of his other friends unless it was Shikamaru, Neji or Shino but he knew very well that all of them were on a mission.

Mihashi walked into Naruto's room, he sat down on the floor in the far corner, thinking it was best to leave Naruto alone for now, he started reading again.

"I heard that you carried him here." The cold and distant voice said. Sasuke turned from Naruto to look at Mihashi.

He looked up, just now noticing his uncle there "Y-yeah…"

Sasuke sighed, it was quiet but Naruto could hear it considering he was right beside him. "The usuratonkachi…" he mumbled.

Mihashi went back to reading his book, still wondering if Naruto was ok.

"I heard from Sakura that he needs to stay here for two days just to be safe." Sasuke said. He got up from his seat and walked over to Mihashi, putting his hand on his shoulder.

Mihashi looked up at him, lowering his book. He was still surprised on how alike him and his uncle looked.

"Will you take care of him?" Sasuke asked. At that moment Sasuke didn't sound cold or distant, he was worried and concerned. He would stay by Naruto's side if he could, but he had too much to do.

"Uh... Yeah... No problem..." he closed his book and put it on the floor next to him.

Sasuke patted Mihashi on the shoulder and smiled; he then went to the door and walked out. The room went quiet again.

Mihashi looked over at Naruto, and decided it was best to leave him alone, so he picked up his book again.

An hour passed and Naruto grew bored. He was bored from to begin with but no it had really gotten to him. He needed to do something, anything. He opened his eyes and tried to sit up. His body was aching but he didn't care, he needed to do something otherwise he would die from boredom.

Mihashi looked up, seeing Naruto move from the corner of his eye.

Naruto looked up and at the far corner where Mihashi was sitting. "Why are you sitting all the way over there?" Naruto asked casually. He scratched the back of his head and looked out the window.

"I dunno... It seemed like a good spot I guess." He put his book away and moved to the window.

Naruto sighed and looked at his wrist. It was still hurting but only a little. He looked back at Mihashi and removed the blanket from him; he placed his feet on the white floor and tried to stand up. He had no strength in his legs, it was if someone had drained all the chakra from them and he was left with nothing. He now sat on the floor on his knees.

Mihashi looked at him "You're supposed to stay in the bed." He helps Naruto up.

"Sorry…" Naruto said and tried to stand. He managed to get up but he knew that if he let go of Mihashi he would fall again so he sat down on the bed's edge. He looked down on the floor before looking into Mihashi's eyes. He couldn't really tell if he was worried or pained or even concerned of how he was. Either was he did care. He was just happy that someone was here with him.

Mihashi said "You're not going to get better if you keep trying to stand up." He went back over to his spot and started reading again.

Naruto sighed again. "You're right." He said and went back to bed.

Mihashi stayed there, reading his book.

He didn't know how much time had passed. Three hours? Or maybe even four? He was feeling sick to his stomach, not because he was ill in fact he felt fine. The previous hour he had tried standing up. The first time he tried by himself he went down to the ground but when Mihashi came and helped him it went so much better. He could feel his legs and not some stone feeling or emptiness in them anymore. He looked opened his eyes again and looked around the room. Mihashi wasn't there, probably went back to his hotel room that he was speaking of when he was still there. With no one to stop the stubborn ninja now, he got out of bed, walked over to the window, opened it and jumped out.

Mihashi was in his hotel room, sleeping, but a small cat sat just outside his window, it looked at him and meowed.

Naruto felt refreshed. Getting out the hospital was a good idea. He sat on the same roof Mihashi and him had been sitting on. The breeze was calm and relaxing. It wasn't dark yet; the sun was still up but on its way down. It looked so beautiful. Naruto smiled.

The cat sitting near his window went over to Naruto, the cat's eyes focused on him.

Naruto looked down to his side and at the cat not getting rid of the smile he had. He had never really liked cats unless they wanted some company. He reached over and scratched the cat under its chin. It didn't seem to mind so he kept on doing it waiting for the cat to tell him to stop.

The cat looked straight at him, showing that its eyes were Sharingan; it looked over at Mihashi's window.

Naruto flinched for a second pulling his hand away from the cat. "Sharingan…?" he mumbled and looked at the same direction the cat was looking.

Mihashi had just opened the window, coming out of his room "Hi Naruto." He smiled, picking up the cat.

Naruto jumped a little when Mihashi opened the window and saw him. If it was Sakura or Sasuke he would have either been skinned alive or been dragged back to the hospital so he was glad that he wasn't at their place hanging out. But he still smiled nervously at him with the thought of Sakura's scary face and Sasuke's annoyed one. He put his hands over his face trying to get rid of the images.

He said "You better now?" he sat down next to Naruto, putting the cat down on his lap, who lay down and closed its eyes.

Naruto removed his hands from his face and replied "Much better, thank you very much. I just hope neither Sakura nor Sasuke finds out I escaped…" the last part was said nervously but he still kept his smile.

"Well, you probably should go back, but apparently you're ok enough to be walking around since you got here." He started petting the cat, he was purring now.

"I can go back later. Right now I want to enjoy the view." He said.

Minutes past but Naruto didn't change his possession. He glanced over at Mihashi and then at the cat that was sleeping in his lap and then he glanced back up. Starring at Mihashi.

Mihashi was looking at the dark furred cat. When he noticed Naruto looking at him he moved his eyes to focus on Naruto.

Naruto didn't stop starring when those grey eyes met his blue. There was no real reason to stop, unless Mihashi felt uncomfortable and wanted him to stop.

Mihashi looked away after a few seconds, his eyes shifting back to the sleeping cat. His face had begun to turn a little red.

Naruto smiled finding it a bit amusing as he watched the younger male. "Can I ask you a question?" Naruto suddenly said after starring at Mihashi a bit more.

"What?" Mihashi looked at him again, his face still a little red.

"Is there a reason why you came to Konoha?"

"I wanted to live in the same place my clan did... And I was tired of getting weird stares in my village for being an Uchiha who lived in the Mist."

"I see, what about your mother? Is she from the Mist?"

"Yeah... That's why I lived there." He looked back at the sleeping black cat.

"From your appearance you might look like an Uchiha. But, I think that you shouldn't judge someone until you get to know them and how they're truly like. I learned that by meeting many people. Both good and bad ones."

"I guess… That's not how the people in my village see things. They thought it was wrong for an Uchiha to live anywhere other than Konoha. And I kinda like it better here than I like the Mist."

Naruto didn't say anymore of that topic and changed the subject "So I guess you didn't get chased that often." Naruto chuckled.

"Not really." Mihashi leaned against the wall of the hotel; the cat stirred only a little, changed how it was laying and fell back asleep.

Naruto chuckled again "Well I guess that's to be expected. After all, you're an Uchiha. Sasuke was chased by girls wherever he went. I asked him once about it and he told me that it was just annoying, it was a pain. I honestly wanted what he had. I wanted to be acknowledged, admired and chased by girls, but then I realized that if that happened. Then I would never have met the people I know and have known."

"I guess. And you'd probably be a lot different than you are now." The cat woke up, moved to Naruto's lap and fell asleep.

Naruto let the cat fall asleep on his lap as he continued talking, but instead of continue on where they were he changed the subject completely "Have you ever kissed?"

"Y-yeah... Why?" he was taken off guard by that question, his face starting to turn red again.

Naruto chuckled again "Just curious. Forget it."

"Ok…" he looked at the sky, which was now dark and file with stars.

"I was just thinking of my first. Which is pretty stupid considering it was an accident." Naruto scratched the back of his head trying very hard not to get the image up in his head.

"An accident?" Mihashi was curious on what Naruto meant by that statement.

"It was at the day when we were graduating as ninjas. I was pushed from behind by a classmate and we… Ended up kissing." Naruto explained.

"You ended up kissing who?" Mihashi looked at Naruto, no longer leaning against the wall.

Naruto didn't really feel embarrassed about it anymore. It had been ten years and there really was no hiding in it. "It was Sasuke."

"You kissed Sasuke?" Mihashi was surprised by this.

"Yeah, in front of the entire class. I was beat up by the girls later." Naruto joked although it was no joke, every word was true.

Mihashi said "So, what was my uncle like when he was younger?" he changed the subject.

"As I told you before, he was admired not just by the girls but teachers as well. He was cool and really distant, more distant than he is now. Before he would always pick a fight with me and I with him, now we talk like the kind of close friends we are. He was obsessed with revenge and he was getting stronger, so he was getting further and further away from me. Although I always caught up to him. There was one time in a mission where he protected me using his own body as a shield. I felt really useless and that I really needed to get it back together, so I trained even more and harder than before but Sasuke was still one step ahead of me no matter how hard I tried." Naruto explained.

"Oh... And then everything happened with him and my father, right?" Mihashi looked at him.

Naruto didn't say anything, he just nodded.

The cat woke up, sitting now; it looked up at Naruto and meowed.

Naruto looked down and smiled at it. He petted it a few times before he gently picked it up and placed in Mihashi's lap. "I better go back. If I want to keep my legs." He joked.

"Alright. Bye then I guess." The cat patted Naruto's leg with its paw and meowed "I don't think she wants you to leave." Mihashi laughed a little at the cat's attempt.

Naruto kneeled down and petted the cat again "I'm sorry." He said. He then looked up and at Mihashi and quickly leaned in and placed a kiss on him. It was only on the cheek and it was quick, his lips barely touched the younger male's skin. "Goodnight." He said and disappeared.

Mihashi's face turned bright red "G-good night, Naruto-sama..."


End file.
